New Years Celebration
by Makyalee
Summary: Flora and Krystal want to ring in the New Years in together in their usual fashion.


Standing at the centre of the stage and in front of thousands of fans was a female with long brunette hair, dark completion and brown eyes. She had on pink jeans with a white shirt and pink flat shoes. On her left middle finger was a small diamond ring along with a gold one.

The brunette was singing with her back-up singers as colourful lights were seen all flashing all over the arena.

Thousands of screaming fans were heard calling out. "FLORA!"

Flora smiled for a moment, glad that the crowd were still interested in the concert.

* * *

An hour passed before the female finished the concert and headed into her trailer.

Going to her white painted trailer, she saw a male with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He sported a full white suit and sitting on a cream coloured two seat sofa.

"Jason, what are you doing in my trailer" Flora asked, almost annoyed to see him.

"I am your manager. I don't need a reason to be here." Jason pointed out. The superstar looked at him, knowing that the male was lying. "Fine, you got me. I am here to convince you to push off your vacation till next year. You have a huge fan base in Apollo, Zenith and Melody. We need to jump on this while you're still hot."

"I am going on my vacation." Flora explained as calmly as possible. "I have been touring non-stop for over a year now and I need to rest. I am not a machine."

"Flora, you're the most wanted singer on Earth right now." Jason tried to convince her. "We need to market this before you become yesterday's news."

"Okay, listen to this idea." Flora said while checking the time. "Your contract is going to come to end next month if my memory serves me right so you know what that means Jason?"

The blond male backed away, slowly. "Flora, you know I was kidding about the not taking a vacation thing right?"

"We will talk about the contract thing when I return from my vacation. Good bye Jason." Flora indicated that he should leave.

Jason immediately left the trailer.

Flora left out a sad sigh as she collapsed to the sofa. _'I am going to celebrate New Year's Day on the road. The good thing is that by morning I will be leaving to stay at a quiet town named Domino for a month to relax. No one is supposed to know me down there so I will be free to walk up and down the town without cameras being pushed in my face. When I first started singing I liked it but as time passed my feelings for it have decreased.'_

As Flora got up to head to the bathroom, someone opened the door. Flora looked to see a female with lavender hair, light skin and teal colour eyes.

She had on a light green, strapless mini dress. She had on her left middle finger the same rings Flora had on.

As she locked the door, Krystal said. "That was an amazing concert. You were awesome as always."

"Thanks Krystal." Flora replied while walking over to the female.

"You finished packing for tomorrow?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Flora asked.

"All packed and ready to go. It should be fun going to a hotel in a town where nobody knows you for an entire month." Krystal stated. "You know Jason finds it wired that you and I are taking vacation the same time and not telling him where we are going?"

"He will live." Flora said, stopping before the female. "This is the same guy that made a comment that we are surprisingly close for step-sisters as all the step siblings he knows usually argues with each other."

Flora's mother and Krystal's father got married when the two females were two and they have been living together ever since. Being the same age Flora and Krystal grew up to be very close and understood each other well. The two nineteen year olds had several things in common including a birthday. Both were born the same day, month, year and time but at different hospitals.

"Let's forget about Jason. Its two minutes to New Year's Day now. Let's ring in the New Year like we usually do." Krystal suggested with a smile.

"Like you even had to suggest it." Flora smiled back at Krystal.

* * *

One minute later a trail of clothes and shoes were seen from the locked front door of the trailer towards the bedroom.

In the light purple painted bedroom was a Queen Size bed that had on a pink and white sheet set. The floor was covered with a purple carpet. The two windows in the room were slightly opened and covered with purple and white curtains. A closet, table, flat screen TV and full length mirror were the other items in the room.

Standing in the centre of the room with the full moon shining through the window and onto them, Flora had her arms wrapped around Krystal's waist while Krystal had her arms around Flora's neck.

Both had on no clothes were currently gazing into each other's eyes.

Flora had an hourglass figure with D cup breasts, large and firm butt cheeks as well as silky smooth and flawless skin. Her hair was currently placed into a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

Like the brunette, Krystal had an hourglass shape, size D breasts and very large and firm butt cheeks. She also had silky smooth and flawless skin.

Hearing persons outside counting down, Krystal said. "5!"

Flora uttered. "4!"

Krystal continued. "3!"

Flora replied. "2!"

Then the both of them said at the same time. "1!"

As fireworks began to shot to the sky to light it up, persons from outside began shouting. "Happy New Years!"

At the same time Flora and Krystal clashed their lips together for a passionate kiss.

After a minute they ended the kiss with the two having red cheeks.

Krystal said. "Happy New Year and anniversary, my love."

"Happy New Year and anniversary, sweetie." Flora replied.

Krystal and Flora got together when the two were eleven and have been together ever since. Not a day would go by without them being intimate with each other. Them living in the same house and sharing a bedroom made that task easy to do.

"I love you, Flora Peters." Krystal confessed with any doubt.

"I love you too, Krystal Peters." Flora replied before kissing her wife once more.

Kissing Flora back both Krystal and Flora began to moan in pleasure.

After forging their parent's signature on the permission slip the two teens wed on New Year's Day when they were fifteen.

For the rest of the night, the couple spent it having sex with each other.


End file.
